


In the Days That Followed

by CharmHazel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, F/M, Friendship, Love, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Hogwarts, Post-War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28793898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharmHazel/pseuds/CharmHazel
Summary: The final battle has been won and the war against Voldemort is finally over for good, but there is still the aftermath to battle through.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 18
Kudos: 27





	1. A New Day

**Author's Note:**

> The second of my new stories for you and a day earlier than planned. This is my first post-battle, canon piece in a quite a while and is part of a planned series.

Harry stepped back out into the corridor, having just left the headmaster’s office. He was looking forward to getting back to the Gryffindor Tower to have a hot shower and then, hopefully, sleep for a week. A sudden wave of exhaustion washed over him and he knew he needed to move sooner rather than later if he didn’t want to collapse in the middle of the corridor.

“I want to go back to the dorm,” Harry told Ron and Hermione as the couple stepped back into the corridor. “I need a shower and my bed.”

“I think we all do, mate,” Ron replied with a forced chuckle.

Harry could tell Ron seemed torn over what he wanted to do. All three of them definitely needed to shower, eat and sleep, but he knew Ron would want to be with his family after the loss of Fred during the battle. He suspected that his best mate didn’t want to face the overwhelming grief that would come from heading back to the Great Hall.

“Let’s go back with Harry, first,” Hermione said tenderly as she grasped Ron’s hand. “Then, we can head back downstairs and see your family once you are ready.”

A faint smile appeared on Harry’s face as he watched the interaction between his two best friends. He was delighted that they had finally kissed, even if it was at the worst time imaginable. He just hoped the arguing between them would finally ease up.

“Ok, that sounds like a plan,” Ron replied quietly. “I think having a shower would make me feel a little better as it is.”

Harry could only watch as Hermione gently took hold of Ron’s hand and started to lead him in the direction of the Gryffindor Tower. It made him wish that he had Ginny here with him to do the same thing. She was certainly the person he planned to speak to next, but only once he had slept. His body was beginning to scream out for the chance to rest and recharge. 

“Harry?” Hermione’s voice came, breaking him from his thoughts. “Are you coming?”

Harry nodded as he finally began to move his feet and follow his two best friends. However, with each step he took, the exhaustion, that was beginning to set in, felt more intense. They were only half-way to the tower when Harry reached out a hand to the wall to steady himself. It didn’t seem to help, so he moved over TO the wall, turning so he was leaning his back against it. He took several deep breaths to help gain his bearings as his eyes struggle to remain open.

“Harry, are you ok?” he heard Hermione ask as he began to slide down the wall to sit on the floor.

“I am exhausted, Hermione,” Harry snapped, wanting to be left alone to recover enough to be able to walk back to the dorm room. “I haven’t slept in over twenty-four hours, barely eaten or drank anything, and have been hit with numerous curses. Can you blame me for not having the energy to get back to the tower?”

Harry knew he shouldn’t have snapped at his best friend like that as she glared at him for the response he had given. At that moment, all he cared about was making it back to the dorms, so he could sleep.

“Well, at least he isn’t saying he is fine,” Ron said, causing the three of them to chuckle in response. “And, all it took was for him to defeat a Dark wizard. Though, you should know, Harry, we can’t be lining up Dark wizard after Dark wizard for you constantly just to get you to say you are not fine!”

“Ronald!” Hermione screeched, not remotely amused by Ron’s last comment.

“It was just a joke, Hermione,” Harry said soothingly. “Something I needed as well. Something I am going to need a fair bit in the coming weeks.”

Hermione huffed as she crouched down in front of him.

“Did you even bother seeing Madam Pomfrey before you dragged us up here?” 

Harry flashed her a cheeky, yet tired smile before replying, “No, I didn’t. Figured she had more urgent patients to take care of than dealing with me.”

Harry could feel his eyes attempting to slide close as his exhaustion began to truly overwhelm him. However, at the sound of footsteps coming down the corridor towards him, Harry’s eyes flashed open as his hand immediately went for his wand.

“It’s just Professor McGonagall, mate,” he heard his best mate as Harry carefully watch the person march closer to them. “You can put the wand away now, you’re safe, we are all safe.”

It was not until Professor McGonagall had reached them that Harry was able to recognise her. His vision was starting to blur to the point that Harry figured it would probably be easier right now to take a nap right where he was.

“Mr Potter, what on earth are you doing sitting on the floor in the middle of the corridor?” McGonagall said with stern look on her face.

“I thought it looked like a good place to take a quick nap,” Harry said as he gave her cheeky smile. 

McGonagall’s eyes softened in understanding before turning to Hermione.

“I take it, it is safe to assume Mr Potter has yet to see Madam Pomfrey or any of the Healers that have come to help, Miss Granger?”

“We were just discussing that before you arrived, Professor,” Hermione told her truthfully, much to Harry’s annoyance. “It seems he feels his needs are not as urgent as other patients, though, he has, for once, admitted he is not fine.”

The Transfiguration professor took a quick glance at where Harry remained on the floor, struggling to keep his eyes open, before appearing to have come to a decision.

“The hospital wing is currently full,” McGonagall explained to Hermione and Ron. “That being said, I do believe Madam Pomfrey will not mind if Mr Potter was to be escorted to the Gryffindor dormitories to rest. If you could, please escort him up there, I will have Madam Pomfrey come and check over him.” 

Ron nudged Harry in the shoulder, causing him to jerk awake.

“Come on, mate, up you get,” Ron said as he bent down to help Harry back onto his feet. “I am under orders to get you back to the dorms. I am going to follow that order because I don’t fancy facing down my mum, Ginny, Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey for letting you sleep on a cold floor in the middle of the corridor.”

Harry could only nod in agreement with Ron’s words. In all honesty, he didn’t fancy facing the potential wrath of those four witches, knowing full well what all of them could do with a wand if provoked. 

“It would be really good if you could try and walk yourself, Harry,” Ron continued, not noticing the small smile that had appeared on his best friend’s face as Harry’s thoughts turned to Ginny. “I don’t think you want to be levitated back to the dorm, so the more you help me to get you back there, the quicker we can have you in bed.”

Ron helped Harry wrap an arm around his shoulder as he wrapped an arm around Harry’s waist to keep him standing. Once Ron was happy that Harry was as steady as he could be, the two boys, along with Hermione, continued their walk back to the Gryffindor Tower.

**HP &GW**

Harry collapsed back onto the bed, amazed that it was there in his former dormitory. He had expected there to be only two beds, given that neither himself, Ron nor Dean had attended Hogwarts this past year. So, he was extremely grateful to be able lay there on his own bed, resting his eyes, as a flurry of movement happened around him. However, a loud crack caused Harry to sit up quickly and whip out his wand in defence.

“It’s ok, Harry,” Hermione’s voice came. “It’s just Kreacher.”

Harry dropped his wand, knowing his best friend would not lie to him, and was grateful to see the old house-elf stood in front of him.

“Sorry, Kreacher,” Harry muttered in embarrassment. “It’s been a really long couple of days.”

“Master is deserving of rest,” Kreacher responded. “He has finally defeated the Dark Lord. Kreacher knows Master must be tired, but he also knows Master must eat.”

Harry smiled tiredly at the old house-elf, grateful for how helpful Kreacher had become after they discovered his connection to the locket. He could see the fake locket was still hanging around Kreacher’s neck and understood just how much Harry’s defeat over Voldemort meant to the house-elf.

“I could definitely do with something to eat and drink, please. Bring enough so that Ron and Hermione can join me as well. I could also do with some clean clothes, Kreacher.”

“As Master wishes,” Kreacher replied before he disappeared with a loud crack.

Just a few minutes later, Harry was devouring one of the many sandwiches that Kreacher had brought for him and his friends. Even though Fleur had provided the guests at Shell Cottage with good sized meals, this was the first meal in months that Harry felt like he could truly enjoy. 

“It’s good to see you have a healthy appetite, Mr Potter.”

Harry swallowed his mouthful of food before turning to smile at Madam Pomfrey.

“It’s good to see you, too, Madam Pomfrey.”

“I would complain about having to check you over for whatever injuries you are bound to have,” she told as him as she swept over to his bed and indicated for him to lie down, “but, considering you were at the centre of this battle, I am not remotely surprised.”

The matron paused for the moment, looking at Harry with a hint of pride in her eyes.

“I am very glad you are alive, Mr Potter.”

Harry blushed and ducked his head at the words. He knew he was going to have face numerous people in the coming days, all of whom would be saying similar words to him. Right now, he didn’t particularly want to hear their words of thanks, pride or relief. Right now, he wanted to shower, sleep and figure out what his place now was in the world.

“Well, then, if you could lay back down on the bed for me,” Madam Pomfrey said, returning to a professional tone. “I’ll scan you for any injuries and heal what I can now. If you need any potions, I’ll have them sent up to you with written instructions on how much and when to take them.”

Harry nodded before laying back down on the bed getting comfortable.

“Is there any Curses you are aware that hit you and can name?”

Harry mumbled, knowing what was going to come next when he was forced to say it clearly.

“I am afraid I didn’t understand that, Mr Potter.”

“I was hit by the Killing Curse and Voldemort put me under the Cruciatus Curse several times,” Harry admitted quietly, making sure to close his eyes so he would not see the matron’s reaction.

No audible reaction came. The room remained silent to the point that Harry was certain he would hear a pin hit the floor if someone dropped one.

“Considering you are the only one to survive the Killing Curse, Mr Potter,” Madame Pomfrey finally spoke, “and the fact you appear to be alive and well, I don’t think there is anything I need to do. Though, if you do develop any symptoms that are not connected to the aftereffects of the Cruciatus, then please let me know.”

“I will do,” Harry quietly replied, grateful for the matron’s professionalism. 

“If you could strip down to your underwear to allow me to heal all your cuts and the odd fracture in your bones I have found. You may close the curtains for privacy and let me know when you are ready. I am going to make a list of what potions you will need and have Miss Granger get them from the hospital wing.”

Harry nodded his understanding. He closed the curtains around his bed, quickly stripped his clothes off and laid back down. He called to let Madame Pomfrey know he was ready and seconds later, she was healing him. Thankfully, it did not take long, making Harry appreciate how lucky he was not to have much more severe injuries.

“I would advise having a shower before going to sleep,” she told him as she placed her wand in her pocket. “Your potions should be here by the time you have washed. I want you to rest as much as you can. Your body has been put through a lot over the last several months, especially these past twenty-four hours.”

“For once, I think I can do that,” Harry replied, giving the matron a weak smile. He could feel the aches and pains throughout his body now and he knew a good, long sleep would be the best remedy, outside of the numerous potions he guessed he would need to take.

“I’m glad to hear that, Mr Potter. Next time, if there is one, please, do not delay seeing me or another Healer. While you have been lucky today, a delay in treatment does put you at risk for long-term consequences.”

“I’ll try to remember that.”

Madame Pomfrey huffed, knowing it was the best response she would get from her patient. She turned to leave, but paused for the moment, turning back to look at the boy who had saved the wizarding world.

“I will be informing Molly Weasley as well to make sure you follow the potion regimen I am setting for you.”

With that, she turned and left the dormitory.

**HP &GW**

The hot water felt refreshing as it fell over Harry’s body. He had already scrubbed his body and hair clean twice and had been shocked to find dirt in places he had not expected. The only problem, now, was that he had been left alone with nothing to distract him from his thoughts.

Harry did not want to think about everything he had been through since his return to the wizarding world at the age of eleven. He didn’t want to think about his future and the need to figure out what he wanted to do with his life now there was no prophecy hanging over him. He just wanted to forget everything until he had slept enough to make him feel like a human again. However, the thoughts would not leave him alone.

The faces of those he loved and had lost flashed through his mind, reminding him of just how much he lost because one maniac who could not deal with the fact his Muggle father had abandoned him and his magical mother had given up on life and passed on. He hated that he, and the whole wizarding world, had had to suffer because of one man.

Then, there were the unseen faces of those he did not know, but had died in the final battle or in the past two or three years. Had he been faster would some of them not have died? Had the Minister believed him in the aftermath of the third task and Cedric’s death, would some of those who had lost their lives been able to go into hiding sooner? There were so many questions, so many what ifs. Yet, all Harry could think was that it all came back to him and the job that he had been handed unwillingly. The wizarding world had relied on a seventeen-year-old to finish off a wizard with far more training and skill than he had; a job that should have been left to someone with more knowledge and training. The way Harry saw it, everything that had happened he was to blame for, at least partially.

Would the Weasleys still want him to be a part of their lives, their family? Would Ginny be open to resuming their relationship? Would Andromeda Tonks allow him to see and be involved in little Teddy’s life? Would they all blame him like he blamed himself? He didn’t know and he didn’t want to find out. He knew he would rather hide from the world than face anyone. Hopefully, he would be able to finish off in the bathroom, get back into bed and go to sleep with seeing or speaking to anyone. 

Harry finally turned off the shower and reached for the towel he had place in easy reach. Once the towel was securely wrapped around his waist, he padded over to the sinks and took a look at himself in the mirror.

His famous lightning bolt-shaped scar was still there, clear as day for everyone to see, not that he had been expecting it to disappear following being hit with the Killing Curse again. It looked a little red, but not as bold as it had been just twenty-four hours earlier. With the removal of the Horcrux from his body, he hoped that the scar would finally settle and fade to a certain extent. Perhaps if it wasn’t as noticeable as it had been previously, then people would not immediately recognise him. Somehow, he knew that wouldn’t be the case. In all honesty, he was just grateful he did not have yet another scar to represent him being hit by and surviving the Killing Curse for a second time. 

Looking further down to his chest, he was pleased to see many of the cuts and abrasions he had sustained since leaving Shell Cottage had been healed. Yet, he could see many burns and bruises that needed to be healed with the use of potions and pastes. Just looking at them reinforced how much his body had been put through physically and it left him wondering how he was still standing.

How was he still standing? Why was he still standing when many others lay dead in the Great Hall? It wasn’t fair that he had been given the chance to live, even after being hit by the Killing Curse by Voldemort. The scars on his body would be a constant reminder of everything he had been through just to be able to live life as he chose it. However, his lightning bolt scar would forever be reminder of the fact that he had twice survived a fatal spell when no one else had.

It wasn’t fair! He should have been the one who died. He had meant to die. Everyone else who had come to fight alongside him, but had lost their lives, should have been the ones to survive, not him. How was he meant to find happiness when the guilt and blame weighed so heavily upon him?

Harry’s anger shot to surface as he realised he no longer wanted to look at himself, causing him to punch the mirror. The glass splintered, some of it crashing into the sink below. Harry didn’t notice what he had done, nor did he realise that his hand was bleeding badly. Instead, he collapsed to the floor as his emotions finally overwhelmed him and tears began to fall down his cheeks.

He remained unaware of the movement that suddenly appeared around him, or of the muffled voices discussing what they had found in the bathroom. His tears had blinded him to everything and his body and mind just felt numb. He honestly didn’t care anymore. All he wanted to do now was curl up and hide from the world beyond the walls of his dormitory.

His physical and emotional exhaustion finally caught up with him and Harry could quickly feel himself fading. Just before he allowed his eyes to shut and the darkness take him, he felt a pair of warm arms wrap around him before the sweetest voice world said, “It’s ok, Harry. I’m here for you.”

Then, everything went black.


	2. A Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May 3rd 1998 - Harry wakes to find Ginny asleep in a chair by his bed.

Harry slowly opened his eyes to discover he was in bed in his former dormitory, which appeared to be empty. Confusion flooded through him as he tried to remember how he ended up there, certain he had not done so without help. He remained still as he concentrated on searching for the last memory he had before coming to bed, but everything felt hazy. It didn’t help that it appeared to be dark outside, as well as inside the dormitory, so he was not even sure how long he had been asleep.

Reaching out to grab his glasses off his bedside table, he noticed his knuckles of his right hand appeared red and scratched. He bent and stretched his fingers, wincing at the pain that shot through them as he did so. He knew he had not injured his wand hand in battle, whenever that had been, but he couldn’t think of when he had done it after.

He went over his movements from the end of the battle, trying to piece together what had happened. He knew he had visited the Headmaster’s Office with Ron and Hermione and had left with them. He had grown tired quickly as they walked back towards Gryffindor Tower, which led to him sitting on the floor in the corridor. He clearly remembered speaking to Professor McGonagall, who had sent him directly back to Gryffindor Tower with help from Ron. He knew he had spoken to Kreacher and been treated by Madam Pomfrey, but after that, everything was hazy.

Looking down, Harry realised he was not wearing a t-shirt. He quickly lifted the covers to discover that he was, thankfully, wearing a pair of boxer shorts. Even when he was too tired to do anything, he always made the effort to pull a pair of pyjamas, so what had stopped him this time? 

Shower. He had been in the shower.

It was with that thought that his memories flooded back. He broken down in tears while he had showered. The lack of distraction had meant he had not been able to think about anything but the losses the battle had brought and the guilt that he felt for surviving. He had punched the mirror in the bathroom, which would explain the state of his hand, but anything after that was a blur, except one thing. The warmth that came from a pair of arms wrapping around him just before he blacked out. Had Ginny been there?

Harry finally sat up and went to grab his glasses once again, only to notice someone asleep in an armchair that looked like it had come from the common room. A small smile appeared upon on his face to see the one person he wanted to see most in the world right there in front of him. 

Ginny.

She looked just as beautiful as she always did to Harry. It was clear she’d had time to shower, change clothes and have any injuries healed. It warmed his heart to know she had sat by his side while he had slept. He did wonder, though, just how long she had been there as it couldn’t possibly be comfortable to sleep in a chair.

He was grateful and relieved that she had survived the battle. He knew, though, he would probably pay for the mistake he had made in siding with her mum about her not being a part of the battle. He knew she was a strong and capable witch, but seeing her walk into the Room of Requirement had scared him, especially given how he had pushed her away to protect her. He felt he could breathe a little easier now, knowing she was alive. He just hoped she would not hold his mistakes against him and that she still wanted to be with him. She was the witch he wanted to spend the rest of his life with and his best source of comfort, something he would need in the coming days and weeks.

Harry remained where he was, watching Ginny sleep, not remotely worried about how long he did so. He didn’t want to move from his spot, out of fear of her waking up, seeing he wasn’t there and deciding to leave the room as a result. Several days or months could have passed and he knew he would willingly remain where he was if it meant being the first face she saw when she eventually woke up.  
Thankfully, Ginny began to stir before slowly opening her eyes. She stretched out her body, having been curled up in a ball for several hours. Then, much to Harry’s delight, she turned her sleepy gaze towards the boy she had been waiting to wake up. 

Ginny’s eyes widened when she realised that Harry was awake and watching her. She wanted to throw herself at him, hold him tightly in her arms and never let him go, but now the moment had come, she remained still, uncertain of what to do. She didn’t even know if he would want her back, knowing there was no way he could possibly be the same boy who had walked away from her after the best kiss of her life. Yet, the way he was looking at her suggested her worries were all for nothing, but she wouldn’t know until she said something.

“How long was I asleep for?” Harry asked, not quite sure how to start the conversation he so desperately wanted to have with her.

“Well, you passed out around one or two o’clock,” Ginny told him.

“So only a few hours, then?” Harry asked in confirmation as he looked out of the window and finally realised it was late at night.

“No, Harry, you feel asleep around lunchtime, yesterday.”

Harry was shocked. He had known he was physically exhausted after struggling to return to the Gryffindor Tower without support, but he had not thought he would sleep for as long as he did.

“What time is it?” he asked, realising he only knew it was late at night and not knowing where his own watch was. 

“Getting close to midnight,” Ginny told him, checking her watch. “All your personal belongings are in your bedside table before you ask. Hermione decided to be cautious and place a Locking Charm on there to prevent anyone from taking them. She said something about one item needing to be protected until you could deal with it.”

Harry knew immediately Ginny, even if she didn’t know precisely, was talking about the Elder Wand. He was glad that Hermione had made sure it was protected until he could go to Dumbledore’s tomb and place it back with the Headmaster.

“Why don’t I get us something to eat?” Ginny asked as an awkward silence washed over them.

“Call Kreacher,” he told the red head. “I am sure he will come if you call.”

Ginny gave Harry a look of confusion, finding it hard to believe that the old house-elf would be willing to do anything she, or anyone, asked. However, she trusted Harry and knew he would never suggest something like this to her unless it was true.

“KREACHER!” she called out as Harry stood from the bed and headed into the bathroom.

A loud crack sounded, causing Ginny to turn round to find Kreacher had indeed appeared.

“What can Kreacher do for Miss Ginny?”

Ginny remained silent, stunned by the change she saw in the house-elf.

“Miss Ginny?”

“Oh, sorry,” she replied, realising she must have been making Kreacher feel uncomfortable with her staring. “Harry has woken up. Can you get us something simple to eat and drink, please?”

“Kreacher can do that,” he said before disappearing.

Ginny knew there had to be a story behind the change, but knew now was not the time to be asking about it. So much had happened in the past year, but the losses weighed too heavily on her mind to question Harry about everything.

“I’m sorry about Fred,” Harry’s voice quietly came.

Ginny figured the look on her face had given her thoughts away.

“I wish I had figured it all out faster, perhaps then…” Harry started.

“It isn’t your fault, Harry,” Ginny stated with a no-nonsense tone. “Nothing that has happened is your fault and I will be happy to tell you that every day for the rest of our lives if I need to.”

Harry sucked in a breath at the words, unable to believe that Ginny had said what she had. If what she said was true, it meant she still wanted to be with him and for the rest of their lives. Did that mean she was in love with him?

Ginny slapped a hand over her mouth as she realised what she had just admitted to the wizard. She had not wanted to push the conversation about whether Harry was willing to resume their relationship. The look he had given her when she had woken up had suggested he did, but had her words been too much, too soon?

“You can do that if you feel you need to,” Harry responded as a smile spread across his face, “just as long as I can tell you that I love you every day for the rest of our lives."

“You can definitely do that,” Ginny immediately replied, stunned by the unexpected confession.

The two teens moved across the room towards one another, meeting halfway. There was no awkwardness as they wrapped their arms around each other and brought their lips together, kissing for the first time since Harry’s seventeenth birthday.

For Harry, the feel of Ginny in his arms and her lips on his was everything he had hoped and dreamed for the past few months. It was better than anything he had ever felt and so much different from their previous kisses. Before he had been forced to flee from the wedding, he had held back the true depth of his feelings for her, knowing there was a very possibility he would never be able to give her what she deserved in life. Now, however, he could kiss her with everything he had, knowing that he was free from the obligations that had been forced upon him by the prophecy.

“I love you, too,” Ginny whispered joyfully as the couple broke the kiss.

Harry felt like his heart would explode from the amount of joy he felt just from hearing Ginny say those words. Unfortunately, the knowledge that many people had died in the last few days seeped back into his mind, instantly bringing down his mood.

“I feel the same way, Harry,” Ginny said as she cupped his cheek in her hand. “I am so happy you are here, alive and safe, but I hate myself for feeling this way when we have lost so many good people. Even more so, because we lost Fred.”

Harry wrapped her back up in his arms as the tears began to slip from her eyes. He carefully manoeuvred them back over to his bed and sat down with Ginny in his lap, holding her closely as she cried for the loss of her brother.

“Sorry,” she said once the tears slowed, allowing her to regain some composure. “I really hate crying and now it seems I can’t stop.”

“I think that may be the case for a little while,” Harry told her gently, knowing how much she refrained from crying in front of anyone. “We all need time to come to terms with what has happened and the people we have lost.”

The couple shifted further onto the bed with Harry sat with his back against the headboard as Ginny curled into his side, her head resting on his chest. This was something Harry had missed all those nights stuck camping in random locations with only the map to provide him comfort in knowing Ginny was safe. The silence that followed was no longer awkward, but comforting. 

“What has been happening while I have been sleeping?” Harry asked after several long minutes. “And, where are Ron and Hermione? I would have thought they would be sleeping in here with me.”

“Madam Pomfrey kicked everyone out, except me,” Ginny explained, answering the last question first. “She said she didn’t want anyone disturbing your sleep. She let me stay, because she wanted someone to keep an eye on you. It’s been mainly me and Mum watching over you, though Ron and Hermione have been in.”

“Tell me that everyone knows they are a couple now.”

“Yes, but they refused to say how it happened,” Ginny confirmed. “Bill said it didn’t happen while you were at Shell Cottage when I questioned him.”

“It was just after you left the Room of Requirement,” Harry said, smiling at the memory. “Ron mentioned the house-elves in the kitchens, causing Hermione to throw herself at him and kiss him.”

Ginny couldn’t help but laugh at the very thought of house-elves being the cause of her brother and her friend’s first kiss. Even though it happened at the most inappropriate moment, somehow the story of their first kiss seemed completely appropriate for the new couple. It was also great material to tease them about.

“So, what has happened since I fell asleep?” Harry asked again, knowing he had been distracted by the question. He just hoped Ginny was not trying to hide bad news from him. He didn’t think he could handle anything like that on top of the guilt and grief that was already gnawing at him.

“Honestly, not as much as you are thinking has happened,” Ginny told him. “The Wizengamot reconvened for an emergency meeting, expelled any member who sided with Voldemort, whether or not they had the Dark Mark, and made Kingsley the acting Minister for Magic.”

“I think Kingsley is a great choice for Minister. Have you or your family spoken to him since it was announced?”

“No. Dad said he was going to be too busy for the next few weeks,” Ginny explained. “He did address the wizarding world this morning, though, over the Wizarding Wireless Network.”

“What did he say?” Harry asked, intrigued to find out what measures the former Auror had already put in place to keep their world safe and at peace.

“He has placed British wizarding society in a national state of emergency,” Ginny told him as she thought back to what Kingsley had announced. “No one can leave or come into the country until all Death Eaters have been captured with any exceptions needing to be approved by the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.”

“They could still use Muggle forms of transport to escape the country,” Harry argued, knowing nothing would stop an escaped Death Eater from fleeing the country if they were determined enough.

“Dad said it was highly unlikely as most Purebloods do not have a clue how to use Muggle transportation. He said they would more likely leave a path of destruction behind them if they did try.”

“True. Plus, right now, they have nothing to lose”

“Exactly. Anyway, Kingsley said that the Ministry would also be impacted with only essential services running to full capacity. His focus, right now, is dealing with the immediate aftermath of the war before he moves onto fixing the problems that led us down this road.”

Harry had to admit he was impressed by Kingsley’s plans. The wizarding world had moved on like nothing had changed in their world the first time Voldemort had been defeated, allowing for Voldemort to easily take over the Ministry when the time was right. This time, the Ministry needed to be wiped cleaned of corruption and Pureblood influence. By making it that only essential services were running to full capacity, Kingsley would not find himself trying to handle problems from every department, allowing himself time to deal with the necessary issues that would stem from the end of the war.

“Harry?” Ginny said, pulling the wizard from his thoughts. “What happened yesterday? What made you punch the mirror?”

He wanted to avoid this conversation, because he knew it would only let the dark thoughts back into the forefront of his mind. Yet, he knew that if he had to talk to someone, it would be Ginny. She was his best source of comfort. She had never once pushed him to talk, only asking questions when it was necessary and unavoidable. The fact that she had never once pushed him to reveal what it was he needed to do so he could defeat Voldemort meant everything to him. While he wasn’t quite ready to talk about everything, he knew that, in the coming days, she would be the one person who he would give a full   
and detailed account to.

“I felt overwhelmed,” he stated, not even sure how to articulate what had happened.

“By what?” Ginny asked, recognising that Harry would need encouragement and help to explain.

“Everything,” Harry replied automatically, realising it was true. “I stepped into the shower and it was the first moment I’d had alone, the first moment I had not had to figure my next move or worry if I was taking too long to end this war, and the first moment I’d had to realise just how much I, and everyone else around me, had lost. All those thoughts and feelings were just too much to handle in that moment.”

Ginny shifted up the bed, so she could wrap Harry in her arms and comfort him as tears slipped from his eyes. She wasn’t surprised by his answer. Given how much he had been through, how much he had lost and how the fate of the wizarding world had rested on his shoulders, she was more surprised he had managed to go this long without truly breaking down.

“Sorry,” Harry quietly said once he had regained his composure. “Seems I may be dealing with the constant tears for a little while as well.”

“Maybe next time, we can have a good cry together,” Ginny suggested with a smile on her face.

Harry laughed at the suggestion, but knew he would happily allow himself to cry with her anytime she wanted.

“What happened in the forest, Harry?” Ginny asked nervously. “Why did Voldemort think you were dead?”

Harry sucked in a breath, knowing that Ginny would want some kind answer to what she had just asked. Even if he wasn’t ready to tell her everything, he knew there were a couple of things he did want to share with her to help her understand just how much he loved her.

“I do plan to tell you, Gin,” he told her earnestly. “I want you, of all people, to know the full truth, every little detail, about this past year and events from before I had to escape the wedding. I need time to process it all, especially these past few days. I don’t even plan on speaking to anyone until I have told you everything. You deserve to know everything, the public do not.”

“I am going to give you the benefit of the doubt here, Harry,” she replied, again not surprised by his answer. She had needed time to process what had happened to her after being possessed by Tom Riddle’s diary before she was even willing to share just the small details with anyone in her family. “I just need you to know that standing there as Voldemort told us you were dead was the most heart-breaking moment of my life.”

“It broke my heart to hear you scream out for me. Please know that I didn’t do what I did with the intention of hurting you. It was just what needed to be done at that moment, something I will explain in more detail soon. I did think I was going to die, though, and all I could think of was you. You have been on my mind constantly, all year. I even spent most evenings watching you on the Marauder’s Map, making sure you were safe.”

Ginny felt her heart melt at Harry’s words. While she was still desperate for answers and an explanation, she still appreciated with how open he was being with her.

“I saw you,” Harry continued, “with that girl you were helping in the grounds. It was when I was walking down to the forest to face Voldemort. I wanted to stop to speak to you, but I couldn’t bring myself to do so.”

“Why?”

“Because you were only the one who could have stopped me from doing what needed to be done, from doing what was right.”

Harry looked away, scared to see the look of disappointment in Ginny’s eyes.

“You let him hit with the Killing Curse,” Ginny gasped as the pieces of the puzzle fell into place for her. “Yet, here you are, still alive. How? Why?”

“Why? To break the connection between me and him,” Harry explained without going further into detail. “How I survived? Because he took my blood to help restore his body, which meant taking the protection my mum gave me as a baby. It kept me tied to him and tied to life.”

“There’s more to the connection, isn’t there?”

“There is. And, I promise to tell you when I don’t feel so exhausted and have managed to wrap my head around everything. I just needed you to know that I meant what I said earlier.”

“And what was it you said again?” Ginny asked, a teasing look in her eye.

“That I love you and want to be able to tell you every day for the rest of our lives,” Harry responded instantly, happy to remind her even if she was teasing him. “We don’t need to figure it all out now as we have days, weeks, months and years ahead of us to do so. Right now, I just need to know that you will be my girlfriend again?”

Ginny shifted once more, bringing herself to Harry’s eye level.

“That kiss I gave you on your birthday, Harry,” she told him as she pressed herself closer to Harry. “That kiss was my way of telling you that I was yours. It was me telling you I would wait for you. Despite what you said to me at Dumbledore’s funeral, I never considered us truly broken up. I felt like we were more on pause until you were in a position to give our relationship the time and commitment it deserved. So, in answer to your question, no, I won’t be your girlfriend again, because, in my heart at least, I never stopped.”

Without waiting for an answer, Ginny leaned in and kissed Harry. The couple lost themselves in the kiss, both rejoicing in the fact that there was no longer anything to stop them from being together. When they pulled apart, Harry tugged Ginny down so they lying down, curled up together.

“Let’s go to sleep,” Harry said after a yawn escaped him. 

“Are you not worried about my brothers finding me in bed with you?” Ginny asked as she made herself comfortable.

“No,” he sleepily said. “I defeated a Dark wizard. I think that means they should be scared of me.”

Ginny giggled as she felt Harry’s breathing even out. She closed her eyes and followed him into sleep as the food that Kreacher had delivered to the dorm, without them noticing, went uneaten.


	3. A Real Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May 4th 1998 - Harry finally leaves the dorm with Ginny and spends the day with the entire Weasley Family.

Harry felt lighter and more relaxed than he had done for the past several months when he woke up the next morning. Waking up next to Ginny had served to remind him that the previous evening had not been a dream and that the nightmare was finally over. However, the grief and guilt were beginning to seep back in as the young couple prepared to leave the safety of the dormitory for the first time since Harry had come back there two days previously.

His nerves were beginning to gnaw at him as Harry thought about how he would be facing survivors, the loved ones of those who had died and the one family who he couldn’t bear to see reject him. He was scared that he would be blamed for not being fast enough, for taking too long to figure out what needed to be done. In all honesty, he blamed himself, feeling like he had let so many people down.

“It isn’t your fault, Harry,” Ginny gently said to him as she came out of the bathroom.

Harry gave his girlfriend a small smile, which he knew didn’t reach his eyes. He appreciated how she always seemed to know what he was thinking and suspected that she would be saying that one sentence over and over in the months to come.

“I don’t know if I can face everyone, especially your family,” he told her honestly, knowing she would accept no less than the truth from him.

“If my mum blamed you for Fred’s death, do you really think she would have sat by your bedside as you slept?” his girlfriend asked. “When will you understand and accept that my parents have seen you as their son for several years now?”

The thought of being considered as part of their family made Harry’s heart swell with joy. The Weasleys were the only family he had ever felt a part of it, even if it had struggled with the idea. He had never really understood the concept of family and the love, trust and support that came from having one before he met the Weasleys. His own relatives had made it clear how they considered him to be an unwelcome member of their household, never truly accepting him as a member of their family. Not that they, as he now understood it now, were a prime example of a family should look or act like.

“What about George, though?” Harry asked nervously as he remembered that Fred was one half of the funniest twins he knew. “What if he blames me? Your family will automatically side with him. You know they will.”

“Well, I won’t,” Ginny stubbornly said. “I may not know the full story yet, but I know you. I know you would never purposefully put someone in a position that would lead to their death. Even so, Fred knew the risks when he arrived at Hogwarts. We all did, Harry.”

Ginny’s faith and trust in him was one of the things he loved most about her. The fact she was willing to stand by him even if her brother chose to reject him meant everything to him, even if he didn’t want to be the reason for yet another rift in the family. 

“Even so, we can’t hide up here forever as much as you want to. Let’s head downstairs and see our family.”

Harry couldn’t deny her request when she had used the word ‘our’ when referring to the Weasleys. She was reinforcing his understanding, and he suspected she would constantly, that he was, and had long been, a part of the family. He willingly allowed Ginny to take him by the hand, lead him out of the dormitory and down the stairs. As they came to the final set of steps that led down into the common room, Harry froze at the sound of voices.

“I don’t think I can do this,” Harry whispered regretfully. “I know you said that no one blames me, but I can’t bear seeing the grief on their faces and knowing that I had a part to play in that.”

“The blame lies solely with Voldemort,” Ginny told him with confidence, while also refusing to allow a stupid made-up name to scare her any longer. “He is the reason for our grief, not you, and I will keep telling you that for as long as it takes for you to accept it completely.”

“I don’t particularly want to face the anger of your brothers for having slept in the same bed as you, last night,” he continued to argue, hoping to find an excuse to avoid seeing anyone that Ginny would willing to accept.

Ginny laughed at the statement, never having heard something so ridiculous come out of her boyfriend’s mouth.

“I mean it, Ginny,” Harry said stubbornly, despite knowing it was a weak argument. He could already imagine the threats they would attempt to give, and he knew it would be child’s play in comparison to his previous experiences. Even then, he feared his girlfriend’s Bat Bogey Hex far more than anything they could threaten him with. “Fine. I know I have nothing to fear from them. I have more to fear from you, though.”

The comment stopped Ginny’s laughter immediately as she turned on him.

“Excuse me?”

“What I meant is that I have a very healthy fear of your Bat Bogey Hex, something I do not wish to ever experience,” he calmly told her before leaning down to press a soft kiss to her lips.

“Bold move, Potter,” she said as she attempted to glare at him, but her eyes were sparkling with joy at his cheeky comment. She tugged his hand, encouraging him to continue on walking down the stairs, allowing them to finally enter the common room.

The Weasleys, plus Hermione, were the only occupants, making Harry wonder where his fellow Gryffindors had spent the last couple of nights sleeping. The scene that greeted him was certainly not the one he had been expecting. While there wasn’t an overwhelming happiness in the room, the atmosphere was not marred by the heavy grief Harry had expected. George, especially, didn’t appear to be falling apart, but was instead talking and laughing quietly with Percy.

“I personally don’t think it has quite sunk in that he has lost his twin brother,” Ginny quietly told Harry when she saw where he was looking. “Though, it seems he found some comfort that Fred died with a smile on his face, even more so, that it was Percy who had been the one who made him laugh.”

“It was the same for me when Sirius died,” Harry confessed, much to the shock of Ginny. While they had spoken of Sirius when they had first started dating, Harry had always avoided talking about how much it still hurt him to have lost his godfather. “There were some mornings that I still expected to see an owl arrive, carrying a letter from him.”

Ginny felt that made sense, knowing she would probably have similar moments in the future when it came to Fred. She still wondered, however, whether Harry still felt like that on occasion and, if not, when did it stop. Before she could ask him that, her mother turned her head slightly and spotted them.

“Harry! Ginny!” she called out, gesturing them to join her and the family.

Knowing he could no longer escape back to the safety of the dorm, Harry grasped Ginny’s hand in his own and led her down the stairs into the common room. They had barely stepped of the staircase when Molly came over and swept the pair into her arms, crushing them to her.

“I am so glad to see you awake, Harry,” she told Harry as she let go of the couple. “I was starting to get worried about how long you were sleeping. Madam Pomfrey told me to expect you to be out for some time, but I had hoped you would wake a little earlier than this.”

Harry didn’t have the heart to tell the woman he had come to see as a mother-figure that he had originally woken the night before. He suspected that if he did then she would give both him and Ginny a lecture for not letting her know.

“I’m fine, Mrs Weasley,” he replied as Ginny shot a glare for his choice of words. “I am still a little tired and my body is not aching as much as it did before I passed out the other day. I think I need to start taking those potions Madam Pomfrey mentioned I would need to take.”

“I have them for you over here,” Molly told him as she led him over to where the Weasleys sat. “You can have what you need with some breakfast. You certainly look like you need a good meal, especially if what Ron and Hermione have told me is anything to go by.”

Harry was surprised to hear that his best friends had already spoken about the past several months. A quick look over to them, however, confirmed that they had not said anything important as he noticed the discreet shake of the head from Hermione.

“Here you go, dear,” Molly said as she placed a plate of food with his potions down on the table in front of the fireplace. “Eat first, then take your potions.”

Harry could tell that Mrs Weasley needed to someone to fuss over. He suspected each one of her children, plus Fleur and Hermione had all been recipients at some point in the last couple of days. He just didn’t know if it was to avoid dealing with her grief over losing Fred or because she needed to make sure each one of them was truly fine for her own peace of mind.

“I’m sorry about Fred, Mrs Weasley,” Harry said, causing the occupants of the common room to stop their conversations. “I wish…”

“It isn’t your fault, Harry,” Molly interrupted in a no-nonsense tone that reminded Harry of the same tone Ginny had given him just a few minutes previously. “We all knew what the potential consequences were when we came to Hogwarts.”

Harry wanted to respond. He wanted to say Fred’s death had been unnecessary. He wanted the Weasleys to understand that had he been quicker, then, perhaps, Fred would still be alive. He felt somewhat responsible for their loss, but he knew now, just like Ginny had said, that they could never blame him for Fred’s death.

“I have to back what my wife said, Harry,” Arthur said as he looked over at Harry and Molly. “As much as we would have preferred our children to not have participated in the battle, Fred was of age and fully understood what could happen. He may have been carefree and a prankster, but he did have a serious side and he was determined to stand up for he believed in. He died to help save our world from  
darkness and I feel I can take some comfort in that.”

“Take a seat, Harry,” Molly told Harry before he could respond to Arthur. “Eat and take your potions. Then, you can spend day relaxing in peace. Minerva has made the Gryffindor Tower off-limits to everyone but everyone who is already here.”

Molly ushered Harry onto the sofa beside Ginny, who had already started eating, and handed him the plate of food she had made. Harry didn’t argue and tucked into his breakfast quickly as he realised just how hungry he was, having ignored the sandwiches his house-elf had brought him the night before.

As he ate, he couldn’t help but noticed how the five remaining Weasley brothers had gathered together, engaged in what appeared to be a heated conversation. A glance at Ginny told him she was not sure what they were talking about, but the odd glance, here and there, from her brothers made him suspect it had something to do with him.

That thought didn’t help as he began letting his guilt overwhelm him once again. Perhaps it didn’t matter that Molly and Arthur did not blame him as it wouldn’t influence how each of Ginny’s brothers thought he was to blame. That very thought made Harry feel sick to the stomach, causing him to place his plate of nearly eaten breakfast back on the table. Thinking he could use the excuse of needing a shower, he quickly downed the potions that he had been advised to take before standing so he could escape what like a shrinking common room.

“Harry?” Ginny asked as he stood. “Where are you going?”

“I need a shower,” Harry told her.

A raised eyebrow from Ginny told him that she didn’t believe him.

“Whatever you have to say to Harry, can you just say it?” Ginny demanded as she turned her attention to her brothers. “He is standing here, ready to escape and hide again. I have already had to convince him twice that none of you would have any issues with him. Please, don’t make me have to do it again.”

They seemed to ignore her, so Harry turned to leave.

“We would like a word with you, Harry,” Bill said, causing Harry to turn back and see all five Weasley brothers standing in a line together. “It seems we need to discuss the fact you are dating our sister.”

Ginny looked ready to hex them all, but Harry shook his head and shot her look, telling her she needed to let her brothers do this. Thankfully, she relented, much to shock of everyone, but her parents. A knowing look between the husband and wife was missed by the occupants of the room as they all stared at the younger couple.

Remembering their conversation just as they reached the common room, Harry knew he had nothing to fear from them. He knew, obviously, that Ron was aware of the fact that the couple had dated the previous Spring, but he suspected the others had found out over the course of the year. It did make him wonder, therefore, why they felt the need to have words with him now. All he could do was to step forward and give Bill a nod to go ahead with what he wanted to say.

“As Ginny’s brothers, we feel it is our duty to make it clear what it entails when it comes to dating our sister,” Bill said in a tone that noted his role as the oldest of the Weasley children. “You shall treat her with all the respect that she deserves, otherwise, we will make you live to regret ever hurting her.”

Taking a glance at each individual, Harry noticed varying expressions on each of the Weasleys’ faces. Bill was deadly serious, which was understandable given that he was the eldest and had always been protective of his sister. Charlie was trying to come off as threatening, whereas Percy’s face held the same usual pompous look Harry had come to know throughout his first three years at Hogwarts. George and Ron, however, seemed to be slightly amused by the whole situation, only backing their older brothers out of duty.

“You know, the potential threat of this conversation was one of many excuses I came up with to avoid coming out of my dorm,” Harry admitted, causing a pleased look to appear on the faces of Bill, Charlie and Percy. “Ginny, however, found the notion absolutely ridiculous.”

Harry heard the stifled giggles coming from Fleur and Hermione, who obviously agreed with his girlfriend. He had to hold in his own laughter as the Weasley brothers’ faces looked at him in shock.

“You seem to be forgetting that anything you dare to threaten me with,” Harry continued, feeling more confident than he had just a couple of minutes before, “will not in any way compare to what Voldemort could have and has done to me.”

“Plus, why would I need you to defend my honour?” Ginny asked as she stood and joined Harry in facing her brothers. “I am perfectly capable of defending myself. Unlike you, Harry has an extremely healthy respect of my Bat Bogey Hex.”

None of her brothers responded, though both Ginny and Harry could see Ron and George were trying not to laugh at how the couple had turned the threatening talk around on Bill, Charlie and Percy. However, it seemed the shock for the three oldest brothers didn’t last long as they suddenly began whispering to each other before they turned and looked at Ginny.

“As Harry’s surrogate brothers, we feel it is our duty to make sure you understand what it entails to date our youngest brother,” Bill stated clearly, shocking the young couple, their parents, Fleur and Hermione into silence. “You shall treat him with the respect he deserves, otherwise we will make you live to regret ever hurting him.”

This time, each one of Ginny’s brothers held a deadly serious expression on their face. No one, especially not Ginny, had expected them to turn the conversation around on her, but Harry felt overwhelmed by their desire to protect his heart and feelings just as much as they wanted to protected their sister’s.

“I don’t think I need to tell you, Gin, just how much Harry deserves to be happy,” Ron said, stepping forward. “We want you both to be happy, but we also don’t want to see either of you break the other’s heart. So, please don’t threaten us with your Bat Bogey Hex!”

Ginny looked up at Harry and couldn’t help but feel moved by the look of awe on her boyfriend’s face. She realised that the way her brothers had turned the threats around on her had meant the world to him and was helping to get the message through that he was very much a part of the Weasley family.

“I told you they accepted you as family,” Ginny whispered as the couple returned their seats on the sofa while their family settled back into previous conversations. “I didn’t think it would be through my own brothers threatening me while protecting your honour, though.”

Harry leaned over and kissed her, not caring that her family was present in the room. The idea that Ginny’s brothers would not be pleased about him dating their only sister was now not an issue. He just hoped that none of their family, especially Molly, would begin badgering him about proposing to his girlfriend before they were ready for that step. For now, he was simply happy to be with her without the threat of a Dark Lord wanting to kill him.

Finally, not feeling the need to flee and hide, Harry felt able to relax and listen to the conversations around him, while only speaking when spoken directly to. Everything felt normal, like a typical gathering of the Weasleys, except for the obvious Hippogriff in the room; Fred was not there. He could understand no one wanting to approach the loss the family had suffered as the coming days, weeks and months would be hard enough as it was. Yet, the lack of acknowledgement only served to allow the guilt to seep back into Harry.

“Harry,” Arthur’s voice came from next to him. “I was wondering how much Ginny told you about what has happened since the end of the battle.”

“Oh, I know Kingsley was made acting Minister for Magic,” Harry replied, grateful for the distraction. “Ginny told me he has placed our world under a state of emergency with only essential services running to full capacity while they handle the aftermath of the battle.”

“What do you think of his decision?”

“I think it’s a good idea, because we certainly need to handle everything differently than we did after Voldemort was defeated the first time. If this helps move towards a less corrupt Ministry, then it can only be a good thing.”

“My thoughts exactly,” Arthur agreed. “Kingsley sent me a message before you came down with the plans for your protection.”

Harry sat up a little straighter at the mention of protection for him. He knew full well that the things were not quite back to normal and wouldn’t be for a while. With even just a small number of Death Eaters on the run, there was still a risk that he could be attacked. He may have fulfilled the prophecy, but he doubted anyone would want him to end up dead by the hand of a rogue Death Eater. Even then, he didn’t think he wanted to spend too much time in public, knowing the reaction would be similar to the day he went to Diagon Alley for the first time.

“Even though resources are stretched right now, Kingsley has made clear that there will be at least two Aurors or other members of Magical Law Enforcement nearby at all times. Anyone assigned will have been vetted by Kingsley himself through the use of Veritaserum. They will keep their distance, but if you are attacked, then you are Apparate out of wherever it is you are and let them deal with the threat. Currently, Kingsley asks you go to the Ministry until they can check Grimmauld Place and update the wards for you to use as a safe house.”

Harry was surprised by how much effort Kingsley had made to make sure he remained protected in the aftermath of the war. He personally didn’t think that what minimal resources the Ministry had needed to go towards protecting him to such an extent, but he wasn’t going moan, because he knew he would receive lectures from multiple people about just accepting it for the meantime. Just glancing over at Ginny was enough for him to know that right now he needed to remain vigilant and careful, and if that meant accepting protection, then he would do so.

“Similar protection is also being given to a number of other people, such as Ron and Hermione, for the parts they have played in the last few months of the war,” Arthur continued on without a response from Harry.

“Good,” Harry replied, feeling relieved that the focus of protection was not solely on him. He knew it would be him mainly spoken about in the years to come, but there were so many other people who played a significant role in helping him defeat Voldemort and had survived the final battle. They deserved to be recognised, praised and protected just as much as everyone felt he should be. “Is there anything else I should know?”

Arthur briefly went over the plans for the family to remain at Hogwarts for a couple of days more, noting The Burrow needed to be checked over thoroughly before they could contemplate returning. Then, he moved on to the funerals that were to be held for everyone who had given their life during the battle, stating the Ministry was working with each family to provide a schedule that would remove the potential for clashes. 

The talk of funerals left Harry with a lump in his throat as his guilt threatened to burst forth once more. He liked the idea of funerals being scheduled so those who wished to could attend as many as they wanted, but it also left him torn. He knew there were certain funerals he would attend, no matter what, but did he want to attend all the others, even if he had not known the person being laid to rest. Would people expect him to be present at each and every one? He felt obligated to do so out of guilt, but he didn’t think his heart could take seeing the grieving families of the fallen. 

“I should let you know that Kingsley and Professor McGonagall both wish to speak to you at some point,” Arthur told him, not recognising the internal battle Harry was now having. “They told me to tell you that you are to take some time to rest and gather your thoughts before they are willing to speak with you.”

“What do they wish to speak with me about?” Harry asked. He figured Kingsley would want a complete and detailed understanding of everything that had happened over the past year, but he couldn’t imagine what his Head of House would want.

“Kingsley will be speaking to everyone who is considered to have played a significant role or have important evidence about the events of the second war, so obviously, he will need to speak to you about that. Professor McGonagall, however, would like to talk to you about your future and plans you may have, particularly regarding your education.”

A conversation about his future was one that Harry was not quite ready for. He didn’t have a clue if he wanted to return for his final year of school or if he wanted to continue with his original dream of becoming an Auror. To make a decision now when he had only just taken back control of his life was not something he currently wanted to think about. The only thing he was certain of, though, was that he was helplessly in love with Ginny and wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

“Harry, you won’t need to make a decision any time soon,” Arthur reassured him. “I know that you have spent the last year not knowing if you had a future, so I think everyone will understand if you just take time to figure out what you want and what will make you happy.”

Harry just nodded, relieved he had time to figure it all out. Because he did have time, something he thought he would never have, especially after he had found out the contents of the prophecy. There was no rush and he certainly didn’t need to have everything planned. He had time, something he was incredibly grateful for.

The rest of the day was spent with the Weasleys, Fleur and Hermione, relaxing in the common room. All conversation about the loss of Fred and others was avoided as they tried to enjoy the peace and safety that they now had. For Harry, the avoidance of the issue made things that little bit awkward at times, especially when it looked like George was turning to speak to his twin brother, who was no longer there.

Harry found the ignored grief stifling and the occasional bouts of tears from one person or another added to his guilt. It was only the solid and comforting presence of Ginny that had kept Harry in the common room. That and the glare of Molly, who had made clear he was to stay in the common room for at least twenty-four hours to allow his body time to rest and recover. Thankfully, he dozed off for a couple of hours after Madam Pomfrey had shoved more potions down his throat after she had checked him over once again, allowing him to escape the grief and his guilt, even if it was just for a short while.

Even with the heavy emotions, Harry was grateful for the time with the family he was finally beginning to accept his own. He knew the hardest days were yet to come, so to have this time was a blessing.

“Harry?”

He looked up from his empty dinner plate to see Molly holding yet more potions for him.

“Don’t worry,” she told him on noticing the annoyed look on his face, “you won’t need all these after tomorrow morning. Only a nutrient potion to make up for the lack of food over the past several months. You’ll only need them with breakfast, so that makes it easier for me to remember once we are back at The Burrow.”

“The Burrow?” Harry asked, realising he had not considered his living situation. He was no longer obliged to return to the Dursleys every summer, another area of his life he now had full control over. Yet, he had never considered that Molly and Arthur would want him to come back to The Burrow.

“Mum, I think Harry is still remembering that, as a member of this family, he is required to be at The Burrow,” Ginny said with a giggle.

“Where else would you even go, Harry?” Molly asked as though she had just assumed Harry knew he would be coming home with them. “There’s no way I am allowing you to go to Grimmauld Place and you are certainly not returning to those Muggle relatives of yours. No, you are coming home with your family, back to The Burrow.”

Harry didn’t even know how to respond. Molly had just told him he was a part of the family. It didn’t matter that multiple people had told him that over the past several hours, hearing Molly say it somehow made it all the more real. 

Looking around the room, when he noticed that everyone had stopped talking, he couldn’t help but smile. He had found brothers in Bill, Charlie, Percy, George and Ron, sisters in Hermione and Fleur, and parents in Molly and Arthur. In turn, they had given him the love of his life, Ginny. These people were his real family. The Dursleys did not even compare to the Weasleys and they never would.

“I have been telling you all day,” Ginny whispered to him, “you are an honorary Weasley, Harry. You have been from the moment stepped through the door of The Burrow.”

Harry stood as he finally accepted what he now realise he had known all along. 

“Of course, I’ll come home with my family,” Harry said as he hugged Molly, his surrogate mum.


End file.
